


The Eclipsed Prince

by Witcher_Heart



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Giving Birth, Hux is a Prince, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, Pregnancy, but shh, hatred for brendol, huxs mom is a person, more tags to come, she has friends, tw blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 12:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10307183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witcher_Heart/pseuds/Witcher_Heart
Summary: A while ago, in a forest not far from here, there were four sects that governed the land, with a prophecy that stretched across the vast terrain, changing forms as did the beliefs.A prince will come from two bodies passing, and will unite all the land under their rule.This prophecy begins in the oligarchy of Ciles.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is Grammarly
> 
> So don't fight me

Eliza busied herself with washing the pot she had been using to boil eggs as inspectors came through the kitchen, making sure everything was set for the ball. Today was the winter eclipse, nothing should be out of place. Her dark braid found its way over her shoulder and into the water. Its tip barely breaching the surface. Extra vigor and elbow grease, the pot was clean but she didn’t stop scrubbing. Only after they left did she let the pot be submerged into the warm water. Pulling it out, she sat it on a towel that sat next to the sink. 

She waddled over to a chair that had been specifically set for her and plopped down. Her belly bulged with her child. Due any day now, worry fueled her working spirit.

When she had first found out, she had hated herself. For being tricked so easily, for thinking a Sun would ever want an Afternoon.

Her family didn’t worship the Sun or the Moon, so they were called the Afternoons. Suns were born during the day, bright and would fight and die for their city, and the Moons were born at night, dark and would be the top scholars in class. Being an Afternoon meant it was had to find any job and was always put under others. Getting a job at one of the ruling families manors was a step by far.  
Brendol picked her personally, but if she had known it was for one last fuck before his arranged marriage. Eliza shook her head and stood up again. Too much thinking and not enough labor got you noticed. As fast as an expecting mother could walk she found her way to a cutting board. “Josie, was are you making?” Josie was one of her bunk mates, and one of her closest friends.

“Coleslaw. Here,” Josie handed her a peeler, “you can help me with the carrots.” Eliza silently thanked her. With being pregnant meant they couldn’t assign you with real tasks for a while, so you were supposed to take up small jobs around the kitchen. Servers were working their way in and out of the place. The first course was already served and second was getting ready.

A server bumped into her from behind.”Uff!” Eliza dropped her peeler. In the process cut herself. Her stomach pushed into the counter. Pulling away she rubbed at it.

“Here,” Josie pulled her hand toward her, taking a drying rag from her apron pocket and pulled a strip from it. She quietly wrapped the cut and released her hand, “are you ok?”

“Yeah.” Eliza looked at her stomach, getting a weird feeling. The baby kicked at her womb. With a small smile, she felt as if they were a Sun. So fierce and a kicker at that. Brendol’s  
son alright. 

The next course came and went and Eliza was gearing up to go outside with the rest of the kitchen crew to see the Solar Eclipse. It was scheduled to set after the fourth course. That was when the supposed kicks turned into great pains. That was when Eliza panicked. 

Though the Ciles Kingdom was great, they were just as ruthless. One of the most weaponized sects, war was almost always going on. Conquering smaller and less known lands, that is why it was the biggest. The Eclipses were also known as sacrifice day when big tributes went up for the person's god. Both of them in the sky meant all was well between the gods. Sacrificing the Eclipse Babies was a was to appease them. Mothers were often on watch to make sure if they gave birth. Giving up your child was one of the most honorable things to do, but Eliza was anything but honorable. 

Sitting in her chair, she quietly held herself. Cold fear washed over her like a bucket of water. Setting in her bones and stomach like ice. This couldn’t be. Did that son of a bitch plan this? God damn it! Eliza jerked her head in towards her chest and jumped her foot up and down. Daring herself to make a noise. In a split second, she made a decision that was life altering. Silent tears ran down her cheeks. Fuck it.

Eliza stood from her chair and made her way to the towels. Shoving one under her skirt, into her panties, she found her bunk mates. Her friends. Josie and Ameris. Questioning gazes fell on her. “What has gotten into you girl?” Ameris asked, hand on hip rag in hand. With a moment between them, realization fell to both of them. “No,” A plea said in union.

Eliza’s eye skittered to the floor. “What are we going to do?” Whispered Josie. Eliza knew in her soul what she was going to do, but she didn’t want to hurt her friends.

“I, I need to go.” Eliza stepped from them. Both of her friends wrapped around her. Silent goodbyes in guse of whispers. Crying and pain no one would see. 

“We’ll help you, get away from here,” Josie said releasing her hold. Ameris held to her. 

“What? No, we need to find somewhere to hide her.” Ameris talked from Eliza’s neck. Josie pulled Ameris away from her hold. 

“You know that isn’t going to work. They will easily find her.”

“Nu-uh! We can just say she was too tired today.” Ameris crossed her arms.

“Ameris, what are we going to do. Go to the nurse and hand her the baby tomorrow? Babies are loud.”

“I just.” Ameris looked around for something for Eliza to stay. “Your right. We will help you get away from here.” Hurt filled every facet in Ameris’s voice. 

The head cook stepped into the kitchen. “Alright, everyone. Single file. Outside.” Quick and busy footfalls filled the air. Josie and Ameris got in front of and behind Eliza. Squeezing together to make her less noticeable. Getting outside was easy, getting her away and into the nearby forest was harder.

The line was slow moving, Eliza feels as if she was walking to the chopping block. Her neck burned with phantom pains from a beheading, and her hands felt weighed down by invisible chains. Truly this spelled her death. Getting out any last ditch efforts as her part of the line exited through the side door, she called to any deities that did or did not exist. Her hymns were interrupted by Josie pulling her arm. “Think, think,” she whispered to herself, turning and pulling Eliza in a circle trying to formulate a plan.

Ameris spoke up. “We need to distract everyone while she runs to the woods.” She looked at the ground and kicked up a small dust cloud. 

“That could work, but how..” Josie’s features scrunched as she thought. “We’ll just have to scream random words and fight each other.”

“That the best you got?” Ameris pulled Eliza away from her pacing grip. 

“It’s the only thing we got.” Josie frustrated with herself, pulled at her hair. The friends looked at each other. Knowing this is the last time they could be able to see this. Them, here together in a circle. Eliza would either get away freely or kill herself trying. Ameris grabbed Eliza by the waist and pulled her into a gentle hug. Kissing her cheek, Ameris felt the sweat covering her face. Eliza was in true aweing pain.

“Live on.” Ameris then turned her away from them and watched as Eliza slowly made it to the outside ring of people slowly distancing herself from them. Looked back and waited for them.

Ameris gripped her friend's arm. “Follow my lead.” With a countdown, she screamed at the top of her lungs. “IT’S THE END DEAR FRIEND!” A solid punch across the bridge of Josie’s nose. Everything got quiet as the attention was drawn. 

“I HOPE YOU FIND WHAT YOU'RE LOOKING FOR!” Josie recoiled and tackled Ameris to the ground. People gather in an instant. How the human is so pervious to senseless violence. The directing head cook rushed to break them up. They both started to fight him too.

With her cue, Eliza took off running. No one paid her heed and she ran as fast as she could. The towel in her panties was soaked with her amniotic fluids. When she broke the tree line, she did not stop running. She pumped her legs. Hot air started to surround her, but all she was getting was the cold fall air invading her lungs. She ran until breathing felt bad, until her legs went numb and she couldn’t her her friends screaming. She saw a clearing up ahead and when her whole body seized up in pain and her eye bulged from herself, she collapsed. The clearing was a full small ring. The pine trees provided the brown pine needles that stuck to Eliza’s sticky body. She couldn’t rest. Not now.

She pulled her skirt up and pulled the towel away with her panties. Everything hurt to move, her body was running on adrenaline. After removing everything that could obstruct the babies path, she lifted herself and put the wet towel under her, so the baby would not lay on the foliage. Then silence. Nothing seemed to be running after her, and she had nothing to do now but wait until she needed to push. She has heard from one of the mothers of the manor that she would know when. 

In the stillness of in all, Eliza looked at the sky. Directly above her were the sun and the moon. The sky was turning an orange color and the two bodies were destined to collide. Something inside of her knew, and she pushed. Is this maternal nature she question, overcome with pain. 

Still too afraid for anyone passing to hear her, she stuffed her hair into her mouth. Pulled from her neat braid, little fly aways covered it. As she felt a rush of fluids, the baby moved so low she felt it pushing at her lips. Tears fell and pulled into her ears. As the baby breached her the sky went dark. No sun. 

With a deep fear, she felt something rip. More and more fluids rushed out. More tears. Lifting her head what little she could the white towel was now red.

She banged her head back onto the ground. Bawling, and couldn’t tell if she was screaming, the sky was still dark. In that moment she called to the sun and the moon. She screamed to them. “Please! PLEASE!” Her fists punched the ground. “Please take care of him, he is all that I've ever had.” Her vision became blurry, and in a moment she could hear two noises soothing her. Two, voices. Tiredness consumed her as a sliver of the sun reappeared. The full eclipse was over. The baby wailed. The sky regained color. 

“Sleep, my child.” Eliza closed her eyes.


End file.
